


The Town's Activists

by velveteenvamp



Category: American Dad!, Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Partners in Crime, activist queens, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: Sam and Hayley officially meet at a protest.
Kudos: 7





	The Town's Activists

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little drabble I felt compelled to write after saying about it on tumblr. They have a lot in common and I think they'd be great friends who destroy the patriarchy together. We stan!

Sam was _furious_ that Danny and Tucker had bailed on her last minute. She couldn't believe that they thought the latest Marvel movie was more important than saving the rainforests. 

But, she was a woman of her word and she wasn't going to be deterred. As much as she loved them, they didn't understand her passion for activism and they never would--just like how she'd never understand why they watched movies about men who wore their underpants inside-out when Danny was a _real life_ hero and infinitely cooler. 

Armed with a placard she had spent all night making, Sam headed to the town square and was pleasantly surprised to see a large crowd of people. _At least **they** cared about the rainforests_, she bitterly thought.

However, as the day went on, the crowd dispersed and grew smaller and smaller until it was just her and another woman left. The woman looked like a stereotypical protestor with her peace-sign necklace, sandals and floral bandana--Sam was sure that she had seen her at other protests before, but it was hard to tell because her clothes were almost a uniform for a peace-loving counterculture. Even so, she was strikingly beautiful with her deep, cerulean eyes that almost seemed to be sending a message within themselves. 

"Hey, you should have these." the mystery woman said as she tossed Sam a bag of dried fruit. "I have enough to last us for a week. Unlike everybody else, _I'm_ not giving up on the rainforests." 

Sam caught the bag and grinned. "Thanks. Neither am I." 

The woman came closer to Sam and the aroma of patchouli and cannabis followed. "I'm Hayley. I actually organised this protest so like hell am I giving up on it." 

The name immediately rang a bell. There was a Hayley Smith who was behind almost every protest in town and Sam doubted that it was a coincidence. "Wait. Are you Hayley Smith?"

Nodding, Hayley smirked. "AKA the Republicans's Most Wanted." she proudly said. 

Grinning, Sam immediately gave her a high-five. "Dude, you're a legend. If it weren't for you, they'd still be fracking and poisoning our water supply." Sam gushed, though she managed to stop herself. "I'm Sam." 

"Manson? I've always respected your efforts to save animals." Hayley enthusiastically told her with a smile.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've seen you before at these things and I follow your Instagram." she laughed. "Hey, once we're done here, we should hang out some time. Just think, if we were to create a movement together, we'd be unstoppable." Hayley said with a devilish twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

Sam returned the smirk. "I like the way you think."


End file.
